1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention, as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Static Structures," and in the sub-class entitled "with exposed configuration having acoustical function." Sound-masking having a particular mounting to provide a desired result is believed to be very fragmented in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of a cluster core with sound-masking speakers mounted in and directing the masking sound upward is not shown in the known art. Sound-masking, although well known, is often referred to as "white noise." Random sound at a low level is often desirable in an office where conversations over the phone or to an associate are desired to be confidential. In a pre-Ex search, the following U.S. patents were noted: U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,863 to MORRISSEY as issued Mar. 2, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,324 to JARVIS et al as issued Mar. 1, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,564 to PROPST et al as issued Oct. 4, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,751 to CALDER et al as issued Oct. 18, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,019 as issued July 21, 1981 to PROPST et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,526 as issued to THOMALLA on Mar. 20, 1984.
Other U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,827 as issued to SEPMEYER et al on Sept. 14, 1976. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,827 shows a multiplicity of speakers carried in a desired array in a ceiling of the office room. Applicant's concept of supplying of the sound-masking in a cluster core module uses this core to provide the needed support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,957 issued to TORN on Oct. 12, 1976. This TORN patent suspends a speaker so that the sound waves are transmitted downwardly through an acoustic ceiling. This ceiling is special and the speaker (or speakers) is in a plenum space above the acoustic ceiling. Also noted was U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,535 as issued to GOLDSTEIN on May 17, 1977. This patent shows soundmasking wherein a speaker is mounted in a round enclosure. The package includes not only the speaker, but wiring and a circuit board wtihin the housing. Lug connectors that extend beyond the enclosure are caused to carry signals and power from package to package. Also of particular note is U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,726 to WATTERS et al as issued Nov. 22, 1977. Although the desks, chairs and partitions are shown in many configurations, the core module concept is not shown and the carrying of speakers on and by the top closure board is not shown or suggested. As in prior devices, the speakers are mounted in that space between a ceiling and a false ceiling with acoustical ceiling portions.
The references noted above do not show or suggest placing in a core module sound-masking apparatus which is contained in this module and is movable with said module. The needed apparatus is contained within the enclosure except for needed electrical connecting wires. As to be described later in detail, this module is adapted for open office space wherein the positioning of desks and work areas may be and is changed to accommodate expanded or contracted requirements.